The Ninja and The Chocolate Factory
by madeline.travis.9
Summary: The ninja are in the chocolate factory! Pythor P. Chumsworth does something unexpected... well it's expected from Pythor! Enjoy! :) and I'm giving credit to Prpldragon from DA for the picture! :D -Madeline :)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to The Ninja and the Chocolate Factory! It's my new story and I'm excited to make it! I need OC's and ideas for the story! :D Hope you guys will help me! Will you? I hope so. Here's who the ninja's are in the story:  
Pythor: Willy Wonka  
Serpentine: oompa-loompas  
Lloyd: The first boy who eats to much chocolate  
Kai: Annoying rich girl  
Dragons: geese/squirrels  
Jay and Nya: video game boy  
Zane: Charlie

Well hope you guys help me! PM to send me and OC or an idea! If you send in an OC, make sure you have this information:  
-First and last name  
-give him/her an extra name (like a nickname or just a regular name)  
-age  
-who you want them to date  
-element  
-suit color  
-weapon  
-looks  
-personality  
-what they where  
-skin tone  
-family

If you send me an OC I might use a few of them in my other stories! :D hope you help!


	2. Chapter 2 The Announcement

The Ninja and The Chocolate Factory  
Chapter 1: The Announcment

*****Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter! I want to point a few things out to you before I begin. 1: I'm going to put the characters names not, Willy Wonka and Charlie or Violet… I'm gonna put, Pythor, Zane, or Cole! I just don't want you to be confused. 2: I want to thank some people for some OC's! Here they are: **PowerinPink, Ilovelloyd11, Ninja of Gangnam Style, and janinaharm! ** I still have some room for **Ideas **** and ****OC's**! :D PM or review! Ps: Pythor is human in this story and so is Zane! Ok one last thing, Challenge!: if this story gets 50 reviews I will make 2 new stories! The first one will be a Ninjago Truth or Dare and the second one will be The Ninjago Games! (Ninjago Games is based off of The Hunger Games!) :D Oh and Lloyd is older. Enjoy the 1st chapter!*****

**Zane's POV:**  
It was a cold and wintery day in Ninjago City. I was just walking to the candy story to get something for Lloyd and I. I finally reached my destination. When I walked in, there were a whole bunch of kids and adults. I started looking for a Chumsworth Bar. I finally saw one on the counter. I grabbed it and some kid turned around and yelled at me!

"Give it back jerk!" (haha! I got that from Annoying Orange's apple! XD)

"You weren't touching it, so it's mine now!" I put my arm up as high as I could so the kid couldn't reach the candy bar. The kid finally gave up, glared at me, then walked out. I smiled at my victory then got something for myself. I began to walk back to my little home. I live with Lloyd Garmadon and Misako. They adopted me about a year ago. I have been happy even though they aren't my real family. Lloyd ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Zane! Help! Someone is trying to hurt mom!"

"What?! Who is it?!"

"I don't know! Help her!" Lloyd looked up at me with pleading eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. Just stay right here. Here… Take this" I handed him the Chumsworth bar. "Check and see if you won a prize!" I smiled and he ran off. I may only be 15, but I can handle anything with my spinjitzu powers! "Where are you!?" A shadow jumped out and landed on my back. I threw it off and it landed on the couch behind me.

"Ha! You don't even recognize your own sister!" the shadow said. My eyes widened at the statement.

"What do you mean 'sister'?!" She stood up and took off her cloak and hood. She had pitch black hair. Her sparkling green eyes were shining in the light that glimmered in the dark home. She was wearing a black hoodie with dark purple, almost black, skinny jeans. She also had on black knee high boots. She looked just like me only a girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zira. Zira Julien. Your sister."

"My sister?! I've never had a sister!"

"Yes you have. I was in the orphanage with you. I just sat in my room all day and sat in the corner when I wanted to eat alone. I had no friends. You didn't know that I existed until now." I finally realized that I used to always see her, but I never had the courage to talk to her.

"Wow…. Awkward…" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"How? What're you talking about?"

"I never had the courage to come talk to you. I was going to ask you to go out with me there, but now that I know we're you know… related… it's just-awkward" I said with an awkward laugh.

"Awe… That's sweet Zane, but we're related… so yeah it wouldn't work out…."

"Yeah.. I never would've guessed you were my sister!" I then realized something, "wait! Where's Misako?"

"Oh her? I don't know… I was playing a game with her then she just quit because it was too hard and then I just started yelling at her."

"Well that's my mom you know. She adopted me a year ago."

"Oh… sorry. Well I killed our parents. They were the worst parents ever." I was shocked.

"Why would you kill them!? Why didn't you just run away?!" I yelled at her. She was shocked to see me like this.

"Oh… I didn't think of that." She chuckled sheepishly. Lloyd came running in and just about screamed when he saw Zira. "Hey kid! I won't hurt you don't worry…" I nodded to Lloyd to tell him that it was okay. He walked over to Zira and asked who she was. "I'm Zira. I'm guessing that you're Lloyd!" Lloyd nodded, smiled then turned around to look at me.

"Zane guess what?!"

"What?"

"The Chumsworth Factory is going to put a silver ticket in 5 Chumsworth Bars all around Ninjago! They announced it on the tv! Can we try and get it? I wanna go so bad!"

"We can try. We aren't rich, you know."

"Ya I know. Oh by the way, what is Zira doing here and who the heck is she?"

"Zira is apparently my sister. And I don't know why she's here exactly." I turned to Zira," Why are you here?"

"To live with you … duh!" She laughed.

"Wait.. why?"

"Well do you want to see me living in a box next to the bus station?" I shook my head. "See? That's exactly why I came here!"

***The next day* **

"Are we almost there?"

"Just wait Lloyd!" Zira yelled. Lloyd scoffed at her.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Ya you do! I'm livin' with you guys now! And plus I'm the oldest kid here!"

"Whatever… I don't care."

"Well you better care because if you get hurt I will just sit back and laugh at you!" I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into a boy with clothes on almost exactly like mine. His was red attire though. I looked up at him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the guy said. He looked almost the exact same age as me. It was hard to tell. I looked back at him. He was watching me. I walked up to him and just asked questions.

"What's your name?"

"Kai. Kai Flamey. Why?" He said starting to glare at me.

"I don't know. I just feel like I know you. We have almost the exact same clothes on, so that gave me a clue."

"A clue to what?"

"I don't know. I have these weird conclusions sometimes. Do you have a home?"

"Yeah! I am the son of the Mayor of Ninjago! I have a sister named Nya who is addicted to video games with her boyfriend, Jay. Jay Walker."They're sooo annoying! I just want to win that new contest to go to the Chumsworth Factory! I'm having my dad get as many candy bars as possible and have people open them and search for one. My sister can get her own." He rolled his eyes. Kai's phone rang and he answered it. It was his sister, Nya.

"What Nya? What?" He said, aggravated.

"Dad just said that the candy searchers found 2 silver tickets!" He smiled and just about freaked out, " Woah! Jay be careful! You almost killed me! " You could hear video game sounds in the background.

"I'm on my way home! Tell Dad tha-" Nya hung up. "Ugh! She never listens to me!" He turned to me, smiled then ran off towards his home.

"Zane! Come on!" Zira called from the candy store up ahead. The news come on the tv in the corner of the room.

"And now for the first two winners of the Chumsworth Bar contest. First- Oh wait. The two winners are related! The two children of the Mayor! Nya and Kai Flamey." They showed pictures of the two on the screen.

"I just met him!" I said with a smile. In the picture, Kai was wearing a red zip up jacket but was unzipped right now. He had a dark red shirt under that with a picture of a flame on it. He had on black jeans and red converses. His hair was messy as usual. Nya wore a red-orange shirt with a small dragon going down the side. She had on short-shorts and you could see her tattoo on her thigh. She had on yellow flip-flops. Her tattoo was the controller of a video game set with Jay's name under it.

"What do you mean you just met him?"

" I mean that I just talked to him outside" I looked at the store clerk and asked for what I came for.

"Two Chumsworth Bars please" I said with a smile

"You're lucky! You got the very last two!" The store then became awkwardly silent. I turned my head just to find every one give Zira, Lloyd and I evil glares.

"GET HIM!" one kid yelled

I jumped up behind the kids followed by Zira and Lloyd.

"Come on guys! Let's get home!" We ran as fast as we could back to our house.

We finally got home only to find the quiet snoring of Misako. I walked very quietly to her room and just peeked in through the door. I saw that Misako was fast asleep in her bed. I went back to join Lloyd and Zira.

"Zira will you hand me the candy bars from the counter behind you." Zira looked behind her and grabbed the bars and handed them to me. "Thanks"

"Where's mine!?" Lloyd yelled impatiently. I gave him his bar and he unwrapped it quickly. He then looked very disappointed. "There's no silver ticket!" I heard Lloyd mumble. I started to unwrap my bar. I closed my eyes. I then opened them a again. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that there was a silver ticket. I felt a smile cross my face that went from ear-to-ear. I started jumping up and down.

"Ahhhhh! I got a silver ticket!"

*****Hope you guys liked my first chapter! I love how it's so long. :3 Oh and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've be grounded so yeah… Love ya! Btw I will have chapter 15 for Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits up soon! :D Bye!*****


End file.
